


Nightmare

by DragonblazedNight



Series: The beginning of your legend [1]
Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Ceylan-centric, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonblazedNight/pseuds/DragonblazedNight
Summary: Ceylan doesn't know why but ever since Quarton, something just didn't sit right with him. His home life was intact, his friendships are still thriving, hell, his academics were pretty up there. So why is it that he's felt uneasy ever since his seventeenth birthday past?And what's with his back itching all the time?
Relationships: Ceylan Jones & Guren Nash
Series: The beginning of your legend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181219





	Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceylan just wants peace, is that too much to ask?

* * *

"If you do this, you will be dead to me."

The bluntness that the line was delivered made Ceylan guffaw, it made it so worth it when he killed Toxsa's character and the green haired boy screeched in response. The blue haired teen shrugged his shoulders and winked at his gaming buddy, "Sorry Toxsa, but you gotta remember who the sharpshooter of our friends is." He knew for a fact that he was being cheeky but he couldn't help it when it came to Toxsa. Chooki and Rosaline came into the living room and the female put a hand on her hip, frowning at him, "Ceylan, quit patronizing our boyfriend."

The boy brought his hands up but chuckled nonetheless, looking at the time and sighing before standing up, "Thanks for the match pipsqueak, same time next week?" Toxsa grinned and fist pumped him, "You know it Trib."

As soon as he left the house, Ceylan nervously fiddled with his hoodie's string, glancing back and forth as he walked a short distance to his car. Once he was in his vehicle he sighed in relief and started the engine, driving off to head to his own home.

"I'm home," Ceylan called out, silence greeting him back, guess his parents have another late night shift. Huffing, the teen walked to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers to reheat. While that was happening, he took his school pad out of his bag to begin his homework. Contrary to what others might think, Ceylan was pretty smart, maybe not Gen or Seranah level smart but he was third in finals, his only downfall being history.

Grumbling as he chewed on some chicken, Ceylan scribbled down in his notes to share with his group later, the shared document empty besides his portion of the project done. The only time he liked group projects were when he was paired with people who actually did the work, he'll even take working with Beni and they still butt heads even after all these years. What ticked him off the most is the fact that he can see that his group mates are online right now.

Going into one of many of his friends' group chats, he settled on "Parfaits Are Better," Ceylan still finding great joy in the name he gave it.

_Cool_Blue: Does anyone wanna convince my teacher to let me switch groups? (21:28)_

_DragonGorl: U serious? Again? (21:29)_

_Bravenwolf: Is everything okay??? (21:29)_

Always count on his best bud to be worried, good old Guren. But we're on earth was...?

_Waffle_Queen: is someone in need of bashing? i will gladly bash someone's face in! (21:32)_

_DragonGorl: Hold up, lemme in on that shit! (21:32)_

_Bravenwolf: Seranah, Ion, I don't think the principal can handle you two again after last week. (21:32)_

_DragonGorl: Aw c'mon Guren, live a little! (21:32)_

It's amazing how off topic they can get after just one comment, but then again, it did take a good couple hours to get the science teacher down from the ceiling.

_Cool_Blue: Back to the topic on hand, can I please just join your group? (21:46)_

_DragonGorl: Sorry Blueberry, different class remember? (21:47)_

Ceylan sighed, twirling his pen between his fingers as he stared at his tablet, the beginnings of a headache forming. He sighed as he debated on messaging his teacher but in the end didn't since it would effect his grade on the project anyway if he did. A tap on the window made the teen jump and he shot up from the chair, eyes snapping to the panel. He kind of wished he had his practice bow down there with him in the kitchen instead of his room. Taking in the sight of the palm branch hitting the window made Ceylan's shoulders slump in relief, he seriously has been paranoid lately.

Washing his dishes, the blue haired teen trudged up to his room and face planted on his bed, hoping that sleep will come quickly tonight.

-

_He was soaring through the sky, the wind blowing in his hair pleasantly as wings beat to keep him aloft. It felt bittersweet to fly in the endless blue world above the clouds, the joy was there but he knew that it would have been better if —— were here._

_Suddenly a storm raged around him and he moved to dive back to the earth below, a sense of urgency filling his body. He doesn't know why but he knew that he had to get...get where exactly? There was something missing, something important that he should know._

_"——!"_

-

Ceylan startled awake in a cold sweat, panting as he recalled the feeling of falling before he woke up but the rest was a blur. He groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, this was the fifth time this week that the teen woke up abruptly with the lingering unpleasantness of falling. Absentmindedly cradling his neck, Ceylan threw off the covers and padded down the stairs for a drink of water.

Ocean blue eyes watched the cup he had fill with water and lazily gazed outside where the sun was starting to rise in the horizon. Sighing, the teen opened the fridge and blinked at the wrapped sandwiches his mother seemed to have made for him to eat for breakfast. Guess that answers his question of if his parents were at work. Communicator chiming, Ceylan brought his wrist up and read the notification.

_Pure_Boi: Hey Ceylan, you okay? Kinda stopped responding in the group chat last night. (05:20)_

Ah yes, he almost forgot that he changed Guren's name on there, oh well it brings a grin and Ceylan counted down from five with a shit eating grin.

_Pure_Boi: Wait... (05:20)_

_Pure_Boi: DID YOU MESS WITH MY COM AGAIN?! (05:21)_

_ParfaitKing.TM: Mayhaps ;3c (05:21)_

_Pure_Boi: CEYLAN JONES!!! (05:21)_

Snickering to himself, the blue haired teen watched as his messages got spammed with angry texts from his best friend in amusement. He paused when he locked gazes with a crow outside the window, just to be sure that the bird actually was looking at him Ceylan moved to the side, the birds head followed his movements. Swallowing nervously, the teen carefully made his way to his room to change, trying to ignore the bird's eerie gaze on his back.

* * *

Ceylan's eyes frantically looked all over while hiding behind Guren and Seranah, the female giving him a look, "Okay seriously Ceylan, what is up with you today? You're so...jumpy." The teen in question simply ignored her and flinched when he heard a cough but relaxed sheepishly. Guren furrowed his brows in worry, "Is everything okay Ceylan? Is it stress?"

Seranah sighed and shook her head, "If he were stressed then he'd be chugging obnoxious amounts of coffee and mumbling study facts under his breath." Ceylan merely slumped against his best friend in defeat and tiredly turned his head toward the brunette, "Promise not to laugh as much as you normally would at me?" A blank stare was given, "Fair enough," the blue haired teen sighed, "I've been followed by a crow since this morning."

Silence persisted for all but a second before Seranah bust out laughing, a few snorts escaping as she crouched down holding her stomach, wheezing for oxygen between guffaws. Even Guren snorted once before turning his head away as he covered his mouth but his shoulders were shaking in repressed laughter. Traitor. Ceylan supposes that he earned it, it did sound stupid. Regardless, he stared at them with a straight face and they stopped when they noticed.

"Wait you serious?" Seranah asked, her whole demeanor changing, "In what way is it bothering you?" Averting his gaze, Ceylan opened his mouth to say something when a loud screech sounded, causing the three to cover their ears. The brunette growled harshly in her throat and her eyes were red when they glared at the direction the noise was coming from. Ceylan only heard the growl since he was next to her but suddenly his vision went black and the feeling of his limbs being tied began suddenly.

Muffled shouts sounded and he could've sworn that he heard Seranah snarl something with Guren unnaturally angry as well. What was going on?! The question remained unanswered as Ceylan felt sharp pain to the back of his head and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently peace IS too much to ask for Ce-Ce.


End file.
